The Final Countdown
'"The Final Countdown"' by ''Europe ''is featured on [[Just Dance 4|''Just Dance 4]], ''Just Dance Wii U'', and ''Just Dance Now''.'' Dancers There are two dancers dress up as wrestlers. One with a purple mask and purple outfit, and the other one with the winners belt and semi-nude orange cloths. Final c.png|P1 Final.png|P2 Background The background is a wrestling competition. The Just Dance logo appears, there is also flames certain times. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves' in this routine: Gold Moves 1 & 2: Punch to the floor. Gold Moves 3 & 4: Jump in the air. Final Count GM 2.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 Final Count GM 3.png|Gold Move 3 & 4 (P1) Final Count GM 1.png|Gold Move 3 & 4 (P2) Mashup The Final Countdown ''has a Mashup exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers *DARE (JD) *Sympathy For The Devil (JD2) *Louie Louie (JD) *Eye of the Tiger (JD) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *So What (JD4) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Brand New Start (JD4) *Dare (JD) *Sympathy For The Devil (JD2) *Electro Body Combat (JD4) *Cercavo Amore (JD4) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *So What (JD4) *Dare (JD) *Sympathy For The Devil (JD2) *Electro Body Combat (JD4) *Cercavo Amore (JD4) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *So What (JD4) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Crazy Christmas (JD2) *Sympathy For The Devil (JD2) *Louie Louie (JD) *Dare (JD) *Eye of the Tiger (JD) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Eye of the Tiger (JD) Trivia *P1 is also the coach for ''Can't Take My Eyes Off You's Alternate routine. *In the song's appearance in ''Just Dance Wii U'', its difficulty changes from Hard to Medium. *P1 looks like Rey Misterio, and P2 looks like Jimmy Snuka, both of whom are wrestlers from the WWE. *P2 makes a cameo In the background for Sexy And I Know It. * This is the second song to feature a boxing or wrestling ring, after'' Eye of the Tiger'' in Just Dance. *The big white things in the background near the Just Dance logo resemble Wii consoles. *In the Mashup, DARE appears from the bottom of the screen in a freeze pose, probably to "waste" time during that part. * In the preview for this song the pictogram colors were red and blue. * P2 resembles Holding Out For A Hero's coach. * The Just Dance 4, Just Dance Wii U and Just Dance Now versions of the classic routine all have 93 pictograms, and the mash-up has 112. Gallery justdance4_TheFinalCountdown.jpg thefinalcountdownbg.jpg|Background thefinalcountdown.jpg|The Final Countdown Can'tTakeMyEyesOffYouAlternateAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 70.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Screenshot_2014-09-28-15-20-01-1.png The Final Countdown.png|On the Just Dance Wii U menu Countdowninactive.png Countdownactive.png the final countdown pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos File:Europe - The Final Countdown (Official Video) File:Just Dance 4 - The Final Countdown - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_Now_-_The_Final_Countdown_by_Euroupe_5*_Stars File:Just_dance_4_final_countdown_mashup Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:80's Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs with the "Just Dance" logo Category:Downgrade Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Recycled elements Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Songs in Just Dance Now